A new member of Berk
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: When Hiccup and Astrid stubble upon a Black egg nether of them will believe what comes out of it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer morning on berk when Hiccup and Toothless were preparing to go on a flight only to be joined by Astrid and her dragon Stormfly.

"Hey you guys, mind if we tag along with you guys?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup smiled. "Sure of course you can come along with us."

With that said both teens hopped aboard there dragons and flew off into the sky. As the they flew Toothless suddenly dove causing both riders to become shocked. "Toothless stop what are you doing!" Hiccup screamed out.

Toothless landed on the ground before bolting into the woods Astrid and Stormfly fallowing them. Toothless skied to a halt which made Hiccup sigh in relief before hopping off the dragons back.

"Are you alright Hiccup?" Astrid asked only to reserve a nod from Hiccup.

"Toothless what are you doing?" Hiccup asked as Toothless pulled back a wall of vines to revel a nest with a black egg in it.

"It's an egg." Astrid said.

"I can see its and egg but to which type of dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, there's no sign of any other dragon here, this eggs been abandoned." Astrid explained.

Hiccup hesitated before sighing. "Alright we can take it home with us."

Toothless cooed happily. "What are you so happy about?"

Hiccup carefully picked up the egg and put it in a blanket in his saddle bag. Before flying back to berk. Once home Hiccup put the egg in his room before falling asleep.

The egg cracked and a little black nose popped out of the crack.

_**A/N: Yes yet another new story I will update other stories!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A new member on berk

chapter 2

The next morning hiccup awoke to his sheet being pulled off his body.

"Ugh Toothless let me sleep I promise if you let me sleep I'll do whatever you want..." Hiccup mumbled turning to open his eyes only to his shock seeing a small little black dragon that resembled Toothless only...smaller. "Toothless?"

A black dragon stood behind the little black dragon...exact resemblance. then it all clicked. "That egg we found, was a night fury egg, oh man I can't believe I missed the birth of a Night fury! I might never get another chance to see one and something tells me you won't get together with this night fury either, though from what I can tell it's a female night fury." Hiccup said as he scratched her chin.

"Well we have to think of a name for you, but first i bet your hungry, something tells me that she can have warm milk am i right Toothless?" Hiccup asked as he resaved a nod from his dragon.

Hiccup picked the little night fury up she was about the size of his arms but she wasn't very heavy.

Hiccup walks downstairs and sets her down on the floor and pours a bowl of yak milk and motions for toothless to warm it up which he doses. The young night fury sniffs the white contents before licking it up. purring as she did so.

"Tasty huh, I'm glad you like it." Hiccup said with a smile, he couldn't get over how cute she was, but then he frowned, she didn't have a mother or a father and yet he felt like he was her father in a way, even though Toothless is a night fury it's just that this feeling wouldn't stop tugging at his chest.

"Okay you two let's get to the dragon academy the gang will love to get to see a brand new Night fury, after all there's not to meany Night Furies around anymore." Hiccup said as he picked her up in his arms again. she purrs and curled up in his arms as he boarded toothless and took flight.

(at the arena)

Toothless flew into the arena and Hiccup hopped off of him putting the young night fury onto the ground.

"Hey Hiccup what did you have in your arms?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup's smile widened. "Guys meet the newest member of berk. It's okay you can come on out."

Slowly the young night fury poked her head out from behind hiccup's legs.

"Is that what i think it is?" Asked Astrid.

"It is, the egg we found was a night fury egg, I woke up and found her. or rather she found me. I wanted help naming her." Hiccup exclaimed.

"Um..." The young night fury padded over to smell Astrid's hand and purred rubbing agents it, suddenly she felt different around this new night fury cub almost like she was to be her mother in a way it was this feeling that was tugging at her chest she couldn't understand it.

"her eyes, there as red as dying embers, so I want to call her Amber. If you agree with my choice that is." Astrid said.

Hiccup smiled. "sounds like the perfect name."

Then all of a sudden Amber began to glow and both Hiccup and Astrid began to glow as well. Both of them looked at one another un sure of what was happening to them but they both new that this wouldn't be so easy to explain nor easy to understand. went the light died away both Hiccup and Astrid fell to their knees both of them felt weak, Hiccup was the first to speck. "Okay that was weird, Astrid are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think so. What was that and how did Amber do that?" Astrid asked.

"Do what momma?" A little voice said.

Hiccup winced and so did Astrid as they both looked down at Amber.

"Amber, you, you don't have normal fire...do you?" Hiccup said slowly.

"I'm not so sure daddy, to be honest I didn't know i could do that." Amber said.

"Hiccup Astrid what's going on what happened?" Fishlegs asked.

"We both can understand Amber and the reason we can is that she sees us as her parents..." Hiccup said looking up at the others.

_**A/N: There you have it, the second chapter of A new member of berk.**_


End file.
